


Back Door Santa

by CassondraWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Christmas fic, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Omega Castiel, Public Claiming, Smut, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassondraWinchester/pseuds/CassondraWinchester
Summary: It’s Christmas Eve and Alpha Dean Winchester is happily baking pies when his brother, Sam, calls to ask for a favor: his best friend slash dormmate , Castiel, and Castiel’s brother Gabriel, have nowhere to go for Christmas. No one should be content getting frozen turkey dinners and hanging out in a dorm room. Dean makes enough food to feed the army, so two more people wouldn’t hurt. Dean agrees and extends the invitation through Sam, but what he doesn’t know is that this Christmas Dinner would be the one to change his life.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Ellen Harvelle/William Harvelle, Jody Mills/Bobby Singer, John Winchester/Mary Winchester
Comments: 55
Kudos: 448
Collections: Destiel Writers & Readers, The Destiel Fan Survey Favs Collection





	1. Hey Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheAngelInDeansButt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelInDeansButt/gifts).



> Big shout out to lotrspnfangirl who beta’ed this story and provided wonderful art for it! I can’t thank you enough. 
> 
> This fic is gifted to TheAngelInDeansButt as part of Destiel Writers & Readers Holiday fic exchange. I hope you enjoy it! <3
> 
> A/N: In this A/B/O AU public claiming is normal even in front of family.
> 
> Now go forth and read! We gotta earn our place on Santa’s naughty list.

“ _It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas, everywhere you go_ ,” Dean sang along with the radio as he pulled a perfectly baked pumpkin pie out of the oven, swapping it with an apple one. “ _Now there's a tree in the Grand Hotel, one in the park as well. The sturdy kind that doesn't mind the snow_ ,” the Alpha crooned dramatically as he carried the pumpkin pie to the island and placed it on a cooling rack. Then he turned back and set a timer on the stove before leaning against the counter and mentally going over his check list for Christmas dinner.

Dean had already prepared the cranberry salad and banana pudding before he started baking. The cherry, pecan, peppermint, and eggnog pies were done. The pumpkin was cooling and the apple would be ready in about an hour. His parents had picked up a twenty-pound turkey and oversized spiral ham along with a bag of potatoes, fresh corn, and Hawaiian sweet rolls. Dean had dropped off the fixings for green bean and broccoli casserole, candied yams, macaroni and cheese, stuffing, and gravy on his way home from the grocery store the night before. Everything was set for him to start cooking the main meal at their house tomorrow. 

Dean let out a content sigh as the aroma of the sweet yet spicy pumpkin pie filled his senses like a siren's song. As the Alpha was debating digging in to it and just baking another for tomorrow, his cell phone rang. Dean snatched it off the counter. He grinned when he saw it was his little brother calling and all thoughts of devouring the pumpkin pie were momentarily forgotten as he answered.

“Merry Christmas Eve, bitch.”

“ _Merry Christmas Eve,_ ” there was a slight pause before Sam added, “ _jerk_.”

Dean snorted and pushed off the counter. “You at Mom and Dad’s yet or still at your dorm?”

Despite living only thirty minutes from KU, Sam decided towards the end of his senior year that he wanted to live in the dorms instead of at home to get the ‘full college experience’. Seven years later, and in his last year of law school, he was still living in the dorms. Apparently the Beta had _really_ enjoyed the full college experience. 

“ _Still at the dorms, I wanted to talk to you before I left… I wanted to, uh, ask you something_.”

Dean knew that tone of voice; Sam _wanted_ something. The Alpha checked the timer on the pie - it still had forty-five minutes to go - he headed into the living room and flopped down on the couch. If he was going to be asked a favor, he wanted to be comfortable. 

“Whats up, Sammy?” The fact the Sam didn’t immediately correct him with a _‘it’s **Sam** not Sammy’_ in the bitchy tone reserved especially for his big brother let Dean know that whatever he was getting ready to ask? It was a big favor and he really wanted the Alpha to go along with whatever it was. 

“ _You know my dormmate and best friend, Castiel?_ ”

“I know _of_ him and that you hang out with his older Alpha brother… Gabriel, right? The one that owns **Tricksters** , the coffee shop slash bakery you guys study at?” Dean relaxed back against the cushions and propped his feet up on the coffee table. “You know… Cas has been your roomie for, what, seven years now? You’ve yet to introduce me to either one of them! I’ve heard every damn story of how Gabriel’s shop name suits his personality and how much of a badass Omega Cas is, not taking shit from anybody, Omega, Beta, or Alpha.” Dean clicked his tongue and snorted. “Man, I’m starting to think you’re ashamed of me,” he teased. 

“ _Dean_ ,” Sam huffed, “ _we’ve invited you over to the dorm numerous times for movie nights, but you’ve declined every single time_.”

“Yeah,” Dean shuddered as he thought about all the years he spent in a college dorm room, studying to become an anesthesiologist, “I did my time in those cramped dorm rooms, twelve years of it. No way am I gonna go hang out in one for ‘fun’.”

“ _Your loss_ ,” Sam replied before going silent, and Dean just knew he was gathering his thoughts. He waited patiently. “ _And since you seem so offended about having not been introduced to Cas and Gabe, how about we remedy that ASAP_?”

“And how do you suggest we do that?” Dean asked cautiously. He had a feeling he knew where this conversation was heading.

“ _I invite them both over tomorrow for Christmas dinner_ ,” Sam blurted out in a rush.

“What, Sam! Are you serious?” Dean groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Kinda last minute, man... and it’s Christmas! You tellin’ me they don’t have plans with their _own_ family?”

“ _I wouldn’t be asking if they did, Dean. Their parents decided to go somewhere tropical for Christmas, so Cas and Gabe are on their own. Mom and Dad already said they were fine with me bringing them. Mom’s exact words were, ‘the more the merrier’. Not to mention you always cook enough to feed an army, so I figured two more people wouldn’t be that big a deal.”_

Sam snorted a laugh and Dean rolled his eyes. Then the Beta cleared his throat and lowered his voice. “I, uh, overheard Cas and Gabe talking about how they would just get a few of those Turkey Hungry-Mans.” Sam huffed. “ _Frozen TV dinners for Christmas? That just ain’t right, Dean_.”

“Turkey Hungry-Man? Those are nasty.” Dean blew out a long, drawn out sigh. The thought of Sam’s friends eating shitty frozen dinners on Christmas made his heart twinge. He agreed with his brother; that just wasn’t right. “Alright, invite them. No one should have to eat that swill on Christmas. Plus, they’re your friends and I do want to meet them. Especially Cas. I gotta meet the man that’s put up with you in a tiny ass dorm room, surviving your toxic farts for seven years, and has lived to tell the tale.”

“ _They’re not that bad_!” Sam grumbled.

“You’re kidding, right?” Dean deadpanned and shifted the phone to his other ear. “You can clear a room! And you’ve brought tears to my eyes on multiple occasions.”

“ _Whatever_ ,” Sam muttered before clearing his throat and steering the conversation away from his noxious gas. “ _I really didn’t want them to spend the holiday alone. So thanks, Dean_.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Dean sing-songed, “I’m the best big brother ever.” 

“ _More like most annoying_ ,” Sam retorted, pausing briefly before adding, “ _Speaking of annoying, could you promise to not embarrass me in front of my friends? Like, no humiliating childhood stories_.”

“I'm not gonna promise that, Sammy.” Dean laughed as he slid his feet off the coffee table and sat up. “It’s my duty as a big brother to embarrass the hell outta you every chance I get.”

“ _I knew you’d say that_ ,” Sam griped with a loud huff. “ _Then could you at least not wear that stupid Santa hat you wear every year_?”

“That hat is awesome and you know it!” Dean’s eyes flickered over to the coat rack where the red and white Santa hat hung by his jacket. “Besides, it’s tradition. I wouldn’t want to deprive your friends of a _real_ Winchester Christmas.”

“ _I knew you’d say that too_ ,” Sam replied and Dean could hear a touch of fondness in his tone, making the Alpha smile.

“I’ll let you get off here so you can go invite Cas and Gabe to dinner tomorrow.” Dean reached for the remote and turned on the TV, lowering the volume while he was still on the phone. “That way you can head on home. I’m sure Mom and Dad will want to spend some time with you before you need to get to bed.”

“ _Dean, it's only 8PM. I’m an adult, I don’t have a set bedtime_ ,” Sam scoffed. “ _I can stay up all night if I want_.”

“Oh, I know you can,” Dean agreed as he flipped through through the channels. “I just wouldn’t recommend it.”

“ _And why is that_ ,” Sam asked apprehensively. 

“Because you, Sammy boy, volunteered to be my Sous Chef tomorrow,” Dean responded cheerfully. “You’re gonna need to be well rested.”

“ _Oh, I volunteered did I? When, pray tell, did I do that_?”

“When you asked to invite your lil’ friends to Christmas dinner.” Dean bit back a laugh at Sam’s mock dramatic groan. He knew for a fact Sam enjoyed helping him prepare holiday meals, if only so he could be the taste tester. 

“ _Fine, I guess I can help_.” 

“Tell them we plan on eating at 4PM, but people start showing up around 3 so they’re welcome to come then if they want.”

“ _I’ll let them know. See you bright and early tomorrow. Night, jerk_.”

“Night, bitch.”

Dean hung up and tossed his phone on the coffee table. After scanning a few more channels, the Alpha stopped on TNT’s twenty-four hours of _A Christmas Story_. It was just coming on which was perfect; despite knowing it almost word for word, Dean hated starting a movie in the middle. Dean turned up the volume, pulled the throw blanket off the back of the couch, and stretched out his legs as he covered himself. He didn’t want to get _too_ comfortable until the apple pie was out of the oven, so he let his mind drift a little. 

He wondered what Cas and Gabe would be like and cursed himself for not asking Sam if they had any dietary restrictions or allergies. He sighed as he contemplated texting his brother, knowing Sam was probably finishing packing and wouldn’t answer his phone until he was in the car. He could always ask him in the morning and make Sam run to the store if he had to. 

Satisfied, Dean turned back to the screen, feeling warm and happy as the scent of cinnamon and apples filled the house.

Christmas morning at the Winchester house never failed to be a lively affair.

Dean showed up at 5:30AM on the dot with a tray full of homemade frosted sugar cookies, perfectly decorated and in the shapes of snowflakes, candycanes, reindeer, and Santa Claus. Mary, like always, was waiting on him, letting him in before he even had a chance to knock on the door. He gave her a hug, careful of the cookies. Dean wished her a Merry Christmas, breathing in the comforting scent of _Mom_ and _home_ before pulling back to hand her the tray. She kissed his cheek once, eyes flickering up to Santa hat with a small fond chuckle before turning to take the cookies into the kitchen, leaving the door cracked as Dean headed back to his car to get the rest of the desserts from the backseat of the Impala. 

The Alpha was already humming to himself as he entered the kitchen, glancing over to see she already had a large pot of coffee brewed for him. She handed him a mug after he set down the pies and he took a deep sip of it, groaning happily before following after her to wake up his dad and brother. 

Mary slipped into her bedroom to wake up John, giving Dean the pleasure of waking up Sam. He set his coffee down on the dresser and held in a joyful giggle before he launched himself on the bed, complete with a falsetto scream, scaring the ever living shit out of his brother. 

“Your face!” Dean laughed, cacking as Sam moved to kick him, his foot getting tangled in the bedsheets and only managing to nudge Dean’s side instead. 

“I fucking hate you,” Sam replied, sitting up straight to shove Dean off the side of the bed instead. As Dean righted himself, he opened his mouth to protest as he watched Sam pick up his coffee mug and take a big sip, the Beta smirking as he took it with him calling over his shoulder as he left the room. “And that Santa hat looks stupid.”

Dean mock gasped, “you take that back right now!”

The four of them convened in the kitchen again, John pouring three more mugs of coffee. Mary grabbed four small plates and they each loaded up their share of cookies to eat for breakfast. When everyone was on their second cup of coffee, they all moved to the living room to exchange gifts. 

“Alright!” Dean clapped and rubbed his hands together, he was ready to get to work in the kitchen now that all the gifts had been opened. He grinned over at Sam who was busy tying an apron around his waist. Since the boys were working on cooking Christmas dinner, Mary and John were stuck on wrapping-paper-explosion clean up in the other room. “You start peeling those bags of potatoes, and I will get the bird ready for the oven.”

“Yes, Sir,” Sam replied with a mock salute as he pulled open the top drawer by the refrigerator and dug through it until he found the vegetable peeler. “Both bags?” When Dean nodded he asked, “You sure?” as he eyed the two large sacks of potatoes. 

“Yup,” Dean replied with another nod as he rubbed down the turkey with a combination of butter and spices. “Have you seen the amount of potatoes Dad, Uncle Bobby, and Uncle Bill eat? Pretty sure they eat a bag on their own.”

“Good point...” Sam snorted as he dragged the trash bin beside him and got to work.

It didn’t take long for the brothers to fall into a comfortable rhythm, one they’d all but perfected since their teenage years. They moved around one another like a well-choreographed dance. Sam followed Dean’s instructions, stirring, cutting, and mixing when directed. The kitchen was soon filled with the sound of the brothers laughing and teasing each other, along with the delectable scents of their meal cooking.

“How was your drive from the dorm last night, was it busy out?” Dean inquired as he popped the honey glazed ham into the oven.

“Nah,” Sam shook his head, “not too bad. Oh!” He looked up from where he was chopping broccoli, smiling. “I _did_ see a claiming in the common room before I left the dorms though.”

“I believe it!” Dean snorted. “There always seems to be a lot this time of year. I saw two at the grocery store last week.”

“Mmhm,” Sam hummed and nodded in agreement, “around Christmas and Valentine’s Day there’s definitely a big rise in public claimings.” The Beta paused before adding, “I think it’s romantic.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “You would, you big ol’ sap.”

“I don’t want to hear it.” Sam pointed the knife at Dean. “I know for a fact you do too.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Dean cleared his throat and changed the subject. “So what time are Cas and Gabe gonna get here?” Dean asked as he basted the turkey.

“Cas said they’d be here right at four.”

“Sounds good.” Dean hummed and nodded. “So tell me more about Cas, the bad ass Omega who doesn’t take any shit. He sounds feisty,” he looked over at Sam and waggled his eyebrows, “and I love feisty.”

“Dean,” Sam groaned, “don’t even think about it... Wait,” Sam paused slicing the velveeta cheese for the broccoli casserole, “on second thought, go ahead. Put on your best moves! He will _eat you alive_.”

“Promise?” Dean’s lips curled up into a smirk. Sam opened his mouth to retort but before he could respond, Mom shuffled into the kitchen. 

“Mmmm,” Mary sniffed the air, “smells amazing in here.” She leaned against the counter and asked, “You boys need any help with anything?”

“No!” Dean and Sam answered in tandem.

“Really?” The Omega quirked her brow. “You’re turning down an extra set of hands?”

“No offense, Mom,” Dean stopped chopping the celery for his stuffing to meet her eyes and smirked, “but you could burn water.”

“Boy,” Mary giggled as she reached across the island and slapped Dean’s shoulder, “are you really gonna talk about your momma like that?”

“It’s not like it isn’t true,” John replied as he walked up behind his mate, his smirk matching Dean’s.

“John Winchester!” Mary spun around and shoved her Alpha’s shoulder playfully before crossing her arms over her chest. “You see if I cook for you again.”

“Promise?” John teased, dodging as Mary lunged at him.

“Mom is gonna kick Dad’s ass!” Sam sing-songed as he finished the casserole and stuck the pan into the oven.

“Twenty bucks on Mom,” Dean mock whispered, causing both his parents to burst out laughing.

“You’d win that bet, too,” John acknowledged as he wrapped his arms around his mate.

“Damn right,” Mary agreed before looking down at her watch. “It’s almost three and since you boys have this handled, your dad and I are going to watch _Christmas Vacation_ while we wait for everyone to arrive. They should be here soon.”

Dean nodded that he heard them, grinning as he watched them leave the kitchen, their arms wrapped around each other. “Mac and cheese,” he said to Sam, making sure his brother was good to start on the next dish before he looked back to where his parents just disappeared. He couldn’t wait to have that one day… a mate of his own. 

They carried on, making up the last of the dishes and getting them into the oven while listening to loud laughter and easy conversations coming from the living room. They put out fresh dishes of butter, made sure the salt and pepper shakers were filled, and set the table. They were just finishing up the last touches, getting out a few bottles of wine and a bottle of chardonnay their mom and Aunt Jody loved, as the oven timer went off.

“I’ll set these on the table,” Dean slipped on a pair of mitts, “you grab the cranberry salad from the fridge.”

“Got it.” Sam nodded and turned towards the refrigerator.

Dean brought the broccoli casserole, candied yams, macaroni and cheese, and stuffing to the table. He positioned them with the rolls and other sides around the perfectly golden brown turkey and spiral ham. It looked picture perfect and his inner Alpha was warm with pride for providing for his family.

“Dean,” Sam called as he peeked up from the refrigerator, “there's no cranberry salad in here!”

“What?” Dean walked over to the refrigerator and peered over his brother’s shoulder. “Shit, I must have left it at home.” He looked down at his watch, 3:45. “I’ll run home and get it.” 

“We could always have dinner without it,” Sam suggested.

“No way,” Dean shook his head, “it’s Aunt Jody’s favorite! It will only take me ten minutes. Its not like I live across town, I’m only two streets over, remember?”

“Smartass,” Sam mumbled with a roll of his eyes.

“Go tell everyone dinner is ready and that I went to get the cranberry salad.” Dean patted his jean pockets, checking for his keys. “I’ll be back by the time everyone gets their drinks and is seated.”

“Hurry up, jerk.”

“I will, bitch.” Dean winked before heading out the back door.


	2. Santa Baby

Dean pulled back into his parent’s driveway and eyed the deep blue ‘78 Firebird as he walked past. Damn, she was beautiful and in excellent condition. The Alpha would love to get a peek under the hood.

He was glad to see it, knowing that Sam’s friends had arrived while he was retrieving the cranberry salad. They could start eating as soon as he got inside, and man, was he hungry. He glanced back at the car for a moment, wondering which of the brothers had an excellent taste in cars, before he entered the house. 

“ _I said, ‘me too, but why are you? You mean you forgot cranberries too’_?” Dean sang as he bounded up the stairs and into the house. “ _Then suddenly we laughed and laughed, caught on to what was happening. That Christmas magic brought this tale to a very happy ending_...” The Alpha trailed off, Christmas song forgotten as he sniffed the air. 

The aroma of sweet ripe apples and fiery cinnamon filled his entire being, overpowering all the other scents in the house. It reminded Dean of a perfectly spiced, mulled apple cider. He wondered briefly if Castiel and Gabriel had brought a crockpot full of the homemade drink. God, he hoped so… The smell was heavenly and made his inner Alpha rumble in _happiness_ and _pure bliss_. It was strange, but underneath that was the overwhelming, encompassing feeling that he was truly _home_.

Dean _needed_ a taste.

The Alpha was in a trance as he continued to sniff the air, following his nose to find the insatiable scent. When he entered the dining room, where the aroma was the strongest, all eyes were suddenly on him. Dean breathed in as deep as his lungs would allow him and as he exhaled slowly, his gaze snapped to the handsome man sitting next to Sam. The delicious bouquet wasn’t coming from some drink, it was coming from -- Dean sniffed again, realizing the man beside Sam was an Omega, meaning he had to be his brother’s best friend slash dormmate, Castiel. 

Dean clutched the glass bowl of cranberry salad as he studied the Omega. Castiel had artfully tousled dark hair, the kind that looked as if someone had grabbed hold of it while giving him a good hard fuck. Dean’s inner Alpha growled in jealousy at the thought of someone else touching what was _his_. The Omega’s jawline was as sharp as broken glass and Dean’s mouth salivated with the thought of tracing every contour with his tongue. But what held his attention the longest was Castiel’s eyes: they were as blue as the deepest ocean. They were fire in the water, passion in ice, and if he stared too long he just knew he’d drown in the depths of them.

“Mine,” Dean growled, his eyes rimming red and his knuckles turning white from how hard he was gripping the dish in his hands. “My True Mate.”

“Yours, all yours Alpha, just like you’re mine...” Castiel answered back, eyes encompassed in gold. “My True Mate.” The Omega’s rough baritone and agreement to Dean’s claim, made the Alpha’s cock thicken.

“Hey,” Jody said cautiously as she pried the bowl from Dean’s hands, “why don’t you give me that before you break it, wouldn’t want you cutting yourself.”

The Alpha nodded as he opened and closed his fists, getting the blood flow back into his fingers. With Dean’s hands now free of the bowl, he stepped up to the empty seat at the table right across from Castiel. Instead of sitting, he splayed his hands on the table top and gave a low rumbling growl as he eyed his soon to be mate.

“Alpha,” Castiel whimpered in response and bared his neck.

“Dean, honey,” Ellen cleared her throat, wide-eyed as she looked back and forth between her nephew and Castiel, “why don’t you take a seat so we can eat?”

“Not hungry anymore,” Dean replied as he slid his hands further to the center of the table and lifted his right leg, ready to pounce across the space and tackle his Omega.

“Young man!” Mary scolded, in only a way a mother could. “Don’t you _dare_ think about lunging across this table and ruining the wonderfully cooked meal you and your brother prepared because you can’t keep it in your pants. If you do,” she paused making sure she had her son’s full attention, “there will be no claiming today because I will _throttle_ you into next week.” 

“And what about your Omega?” John queried sternly with a quirked brow. “He may be hungry. Are you going to deny him because you can’t control your inner Alpha?”

“No.” Dean shook his head, clearing his lust addled brain. His dad was right; he had to think of Castiel, of his needs, his comfort. Claimings of True Mates could sometimes trigger a heat or rut and if that was the case, his Omega definitely needed sustenance now. “Of course not.” Dean took a few calming breaths and sat down before meeting Castiel’s eyes, assuring him, “Your needs will always come first.”

Castiel purred, his eyes glassy and still rimmed gold. “But I _need_ you, Alpha.” 

Dean gave another low rumbling growl at his Omega’s words and clenched his hands at his sides, trying to remain in control.

“Cassie,” Gabriel reached over and gripped his brother’s face, turning it to face him and trying to defuse the nuclear level sexual tension, “we’re gonna eat now, remember?” Castiel nodded slowly in understanding. “Good.” Gabriel patted his cheek with a wicked smirk. “Then Santa Claus over there,” he smirked at the Alpha in the Santa hat, “can get his knot stuck in your chimney.”

“Oh my God Gabe!” Sam groaned. “That’s my brother and best friend you’re talking about, do you have to be so crass?” 

Before Gabriel could answer Bobby cleared his throat and spoke. “I think we should get to eatin’ before those two idjits,” he nodded at Dean and Castiel who were locked into the most intense eye fucking any of them had ever seen, “ignore Mary’s warning and go at it right here on the table.”

“I second that,” John agreed as he started carving the turkey. “Dean, Castiel,” at the mention of their names, not once but _four_ times, both men finally looked towards John, “the need to mate between you two is so charged, I think it’s best if you two don’t talk directly to each other while we eat.” He gave them a small smirk. “At this point I think something as simple as looking one another in the eyes and saying hello would spark a claiming. So... agreed?”

“Agreed,” Dean and Castiel said in unison, eyes on their empty plates instead of each other. The Alpha had no idea how he was going to make it through this dinner with his True Mate sitting across from him smelling so goddamn delicious and his neck free of his mark.

“Alright,” John proclaimed as he placed the knife and carving fork down on the platter before clapping his hands together. “Everyone dig in!”

Once everyone’s plates were overflowing, Ellen took a sip of her wine and smiled over at Mary and John. “I can’t believe that not only were we all able to be here as a family celebrating today, but we also get to witness Dean claim his True Mate, and welcome him and Gabriel into the family.” she sniffled as she wiped away a tear, “I feel truly blessed.”

“Ugh,” Jo mumbled around a mouth full of candied yams, “that was so sappy mom my blood sugar is rising.”

“Joanna Beth!” Bill snorted and gently whacked his daughter upside the head.

Ellen rolled her eyes and turned to her mate. “You remember the night you claimed me?”

“Oh God, no, please,” Jo mumbled.

“Don’t be such a baby about it,” Dean teased as Sam smirked at her.

“I sure do!” Bill grinned, ignoring them. “You looked so damn amazing behind the bar, serving drinks and keeping unruly Alphas in line. I knew I just had to make you mine. And by the end of the night,” the Alpha’s grin turned into a dirty smirk, “I had you on top of the bar and everyone at The Roadhouse knew my name.” He chuckled and winked. “And they still do.”

“Of course they do,” Ellen laughed, “we own the place now.”

“Everytime I hear the story of how my parents went at it like wild animals on a bar top I wanna puke!” Jo mock gagged. “And I’d _like_ to keep this delicious food down, please and thank you.”

“Oh honey,” Jody shook her head and grinned, “you just wait until you meet your perfect Alpha! You’ll be willing to let him or her ravage you wherever you are and you won’t care who’s around as long as you get that knot and bite.”

“Aunt Jody,” Jo whined as her cheeks pinkened. 

“I just hope I’m there to witness it,” Ellen said with a fond smile.

“I don’t,” Jo grumbled as she stuffed a hunk of ham in her mouth. “And can we _please_ talk about something else?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Gabriel’s eyes twinkled with mischief as he continued, “I’m rather enjoying hearing everyone’s claiming stories.” He glanced to Mary and John, smirking as he asked, “How did you two tie the knot, so to speak?” 

Dean and Sam both groaned in tandem and Jo laughed.

“Yeah,” Jo grinned wickedly at them both, “see? Not so funny when it's your parents now is it?” Jo turned to her Aunt and Uncle. “ _Please_ don’t leave any details out.”

“Well,” John began, “it was the first day of my senior year of high school. We’d just moved here to Lawrence and I was dreading it. No one wants to be the new kid, but even more so their senior year. But,” he reached over and took his wife’s hand, “it turned out to be one of the best days of my life.” 

There was a chorus of ‘awwws’, and gagging sounds from Dean and Sam.

“Mine too, Alpha,” Mary whispered as she squeezed her mate’s hand.

“Anyway,” John cleared his throat, “second period just let out and I was hit with the most _amazing_ scent. I stopped dead in my tracks and looked around until I found this drop dead gorgeous, blonde bombshell staring back at me.” John huffed a small laugh. “I was frozen. I couldn’t move a muscle until she marched up to me and took my hand to drag me off. When I asked where we were going she smirked at me and said, ‘janitor’s closet’.”

“And we all know what happened from there,” Dean cut in as his eyes flashed over to Castiel. The Alpha’s heart rate sped up at the shy sultry look he received in return. He swallowed thickly at the way the Omega stared back at him, his gold eyes filled with intense hunger, yearning for the Alpha. Dean’s inner Alpha gnashed and demanded for him to give his Omega exactly what he wanted. He was seconds away from doing just that when- 

“Yeah,” Sam snorted, pulling Dean’s attention away from his soon to be mate and back to the conversation at hand, “Dean was conceived.” 

“Wow!” Gabe whistled, looking between the Winchesters. “You two wasted no time.”

“So...” Jo piped up as she piled some more potatoes on her plate, “let's hear the rest!”

Mary giggled, smiling at her mate. “Well, things got pretty heated pretty fast. John had me up pressed up against the door, his pants around his ankles and my skirt hiked up, my legs around his waist...” she laughed again, “and the next thing we know, the door swung open and we tumbled out into the hall. The principal, counselor, janitor, and a few stray students milling about were staring at us tangled up and knotted on the floor.”

“Oh God,” Jo groaned, “that had to be embarrassing.”

Mary shook her head and John said, “No, the embarrassment came when they called our parents and the first time I met her father was while I was knot deep inside his daughter.”

“Gross, Dad,” Sam crinkled up his nose and shivered with a haunted look in his eyes.

Ellen and Jody both let out a loud bark of laughter. 

Jody reached for the wine refilling her glass. “I thought for _sure_ Dad was gonna kill John.”

“Nah,” Ellen shook her head, “Dad would’ve just maimed him if he hadn’t proven to be good enough for her.”

John let out a loud bark of laughter, nodding his head. He raised his glass, “here’s to not being killed or maimed.” He clinked his glass with Jody and Ellen’s. 

“Alright,” Mary laughed at her mate’s antics. “Since we are sharing,” she smiled once more at her Alpha, then turned to look at Bobby at Jody, “It’s your turn.”

Jody snorted as she hitched her thumb towards Bobby. “It took me _forever_ to get across I was into him. Hell, I’d done everything but hike my dress up, pull my panties down, and present!”

“Aunt Jody!” Dean, Sam, and Jo cried out in unison, completely horrified.

She laughed at the scandalized looks on her nephews’ and niece’s faces.

“Well it’s true!” She threw up her arms. “He was rather dense when it came to flirting.”

“I thought you were just overly friendly,” Bobby muttered.

“So how’d it finally happen?” Castiel asked as he licked a stray drop of gravy from his bottom lip. A deep growl rumbled from the other side of the table, Castiel gasped as all eyes turned to Dean who was white knuckling his napkin.

“Dean,” Mary reprimanded with a stern look. “Don’t you make me slap some manners into you, now hush, your Aunt and Uncle were speaking.” She turned to her sister and brother in-law, “you were saying.”

Jody smirked at her nephew before continuing with the story. “I visited him at the garage he owned one afternnoon to bring him lunch. One of his new employees started to hit on me and Bobby snarled at him before claiming me right there on the hood of the ‘70 Chevelle they were restoring, while growling to everyone in the shop how I was his and only his.”

“And no one will question it again.” Bobby leaned over and pressed a kiss to Jody’s cheek.

Mary smiled at them, leaning over to rest her head against her mate’s shoulder. “What about your parents?” Mary asked as she glanced from Castiel to Gabriel.

“Well,” Gabriel grinned, “Mom ‘n Dad were True Mate’s like Dean-o and Cassie. Mom was having a girls’ night out at her favorite restaurant and Dad just happened to be their waiter.” Gabriel huffed a laugh. “He didn’t even get through the drink orders before he had Mom on the table claiming her, her friends on either side of the booth watching.” His smile turned soft and he shook his head. “They go there every year and have dinner on the anniversary of the claiming.”

“I think maybe we should move the conversation _away_ from mating.” Bill nodded towards Dean and Castiel with a small smirk. The two were staring at each other, both breathing erratically as their hands clenched and unclenched in the table cloth. 

“Good idea,” Mary agreed as she eyed the two warily. 

“Dean, Castiel,” Jody said delicately gaining their attention, “you both really should finish eating.” She grinned giving them a wink. “You’re gonna need your strength for later.” 

Both Alpha and Omega laughed softly and forced their eyes away from each other, focusing back on eating. 

“Premature mating averted!” Jody stage whispered. “Now for a change of subject.” She took a sip of her wine. “So El, Bill, how's things with the bar?”

Dean half listened to the conversations being held around him as he ate, not really even tasting the food, just going through the motions. Once dinner was over he would be that much closer to claiming his Omega. But he’s sure the dinner is delicious, he made it after all. 

“Could you please pass the yams?” 

Castiel’s voice had Dean’s head snapping up so fast his neck popped. The Alpha watched as Sam reached for them, but they were closer to him so he scooped up the pan and passed it to his Omega.

“Thank you,” Castiel whispered as he gripped the dish, his fingers barely grazing Dean’s.

That brief touched sparked something deep within Dean, making his inner Alpha stir with need. From the look in Cas’ gold ringed eyes, he was feeling that same _need_. Dean licked his lips and for a brief moment, considered climbing over the table to claim his mate, consequences be damned. Mary loudly clearing her throat squashed all thoughts of that and he felt himself flush at being caught. He looked back down to his plate and started going through the motions again.

By the time everyone was finished with dinner, Dean had managed to eat two full plates. He hadn’t noticed how much Castiel had eaten, not wanting to look at him too much and risk temptation. The Alpha hoped it had been a substantial amount because when he _finally_ got his hands on him, he didn’t know when he’d let Castiel up for air. 

In his haze of daydreaming about all the things he was going to do to his Omega, all the ways he was going to bring him pleasure, have him scream his name, sink his teeth into his milky white throat, the table had been cleared of dinner. The pies Dean had made were brought out along with dessert plates, silverware, two carafes of coffee, and another bottle of wine. 

“Dessert,” Gabriel clapped and rubbed his hands together as he eyed all the sweet confections, “my favorite!”

“Dean’s too,” Mary chuckled, “especially pie.” She smiled at her eldest son as she picked up a dessert plate. “What kind do you want first?”

“Don’t want pie now.” Dean shook his head as he licked his lips and looked his Omega up and down like he wanted to eat him, and if he was being honest, he really did want a taste. “I have a _different_ kind of dessert in mind.”

“Ohmygawd!” Jo gasped dramatically. “If anyone had any doubt Cas was his True Mate, Dean turning down pie should be enough proof.”

Castiel stood up and lifted his left leg, pulling it back against his ass before doing the same with his right. 

He was stretching.

“Oh, a chase,” Jody declared excitedly. “I haven’t witnessed a good chase in years.” 

Castiel smirked at Jody before turning that look to his Alpha. “I’m not going to make it easy for you.” 

The Omega was going to make Dean chase, catch, and claim him. The mere thought had his inner Alpha perking up and his blood pumping. He wanted to prove his worth to his Omega.

“Good,” Dean growled as he stood as well. “Sam said you were feisty and I love a challenge.” 

“Just so you know,” Castiel started as he went through the motions of stretching again, “I ran track all four years of high school and I always placed first. And even now, no matter rain, snow, sleet, or shine, I run five miles _every day_. So,” he purred as he placed his hands on the table and leaned forward, “you won’t be catching me unless I allow it.”

Dean mimicked Castiel, placing his hands on the table and leaning forward as he growled low in his throat, “bring it on.”


	3. Oh Santa!

“Ready, set, go!” Gabriel exclaimed and Castiel was off like a shot, breaking the intense staring contest, and leaving Dean gawking at the empty spot his Omega occupied only moments ago.

“Well? Go get him, boy!” John teased with a hearty laugh. The others around the table joined in as Dean finally booked it out of the dining room and into the living room where Castiel was standing behind the loveseat, poised and ready to run if Dean came at him.

“Castiel James Novak and I’m twenty-five,” the Omega said as he met Dean’s eyes.

“Huh?” Dean scrunched up his nose and silence fell between them.

“You idjit,” Bobby hollered from the other room, “he’s trying to get to know you before you claim him.”

“Ohhhh,” Dean whispered, cheeks flushed as red as his Santa hat. He supposed that made sense. Cas knew nothing about him expect whatever he’d heard from Sam, and True Mate’s or not, mating was a _huge_ deal.

“He’s right,” the Omega nodded, “I’m not going to _let you_ catch me until I get to know you a little bit better.”

“That’s right Cassie!” Gabriel bellowed loudly. “You make him work for that Omega ass, True Mate or not!” 

Dean let out a loud bark of laughter before meeting Castiel’s eyes once again, loving the way the blue bled into gold. God, it was mesmerizing. 

“Dean Henry Winchester and I’m thirty-two.”

Castiel gave a small nod. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Dean.”

“You too, Cas,” Dean replied as he vaulted over the loveseat. “What the-” the Alpha grumbled. Castiel had moved so quickly he hadn’t even got a hand on him, hell he hadn’t gotten _near_ him.

“Really?” The Omega laughed, having dodged Dean with ease. “Gotta work harder than that, Alpha.” Castiel jogged backwards and moved around the black leather recliner.

“Challenge accepted.” Dean clicked his tongue as he nodded towards the bay window overlooking the driveway. “Thats a nice Firebird, ‘78 right?” Castiel nodded and Dean continued, “Is it yours or Gabe’s?” 

“Mine.” Castiel stepped back as Dean moved closer. The Omega looked out the window and let out a low whistle. “Nice Impala, ‘67 by the looks of it.”

“Sexy and killer taste in cars, I hit the True Mate lottery.” Dean’s arm swung forward and his fingertips just barely grazed the fabric of Castiel’s shirt.

“Come on,” Castiel teased as he licked his lips, “that the best you got, Alpha?” 

Dean growled and barreled forward, Castiel laughing heartily as he slipped between the recliner and the coffee table and darted into the kitchen.

“Fuck,” Dean cursed as his shin hit the corner of the table, knocking the lamp that sat on it to the floor with a loud crash. God, he hoped it hadn’t broken... his mom _really_ liked that lamp and he didn’t want her kicking his ass because of his clumsy carelessness. 

“You break it, you buy it!” John shouted, a tone of amusement in his voice.

“That better not have been my lamp!” Mary yelled over her husband.

Dean barreled into the kitchen to find Castiel leaning against the island opposite of him. The Omega was grinning widely at Dean as he tripped over his feet and almost fell flat on his face. Dean’s inner Alpha was gnashing at him, wanting him to pounce, to make the fiery Omega his this very second. 

“Morning or night owl?” Castiel asked pulling him from his thoughts of claiming Castiel right there on the island. The Omega drummed his fingers on the countertop and waited patiently for Dean’s answer.

“I would love to be a night owl. I love nights, its when I feel most alive. But,” Dean blew out a breath, “my job requires me to be a morning person… _unfortunately_. And you?”

“I love nights as well but with school and all,” Castiel shrugged, “I, too, am forced to be a morning person.” 

The Omega’s eyes slid to an open bottle of wine at the end of the island. He picked it up and quirked a brow at Dean in a questioning manner. The Alpha nodded, taking a deep breath to try and calm his inner Alpha as he reminded himself this is what his Omega wanted; he wanted them to get to know each other better before Dean claimed him. So Dean could damn well keep his inner Alpha at bay long enough to make Castiel comfortable in his decision to become Dean’s Omega. 

“Wine glasses are in the cabinet directly behind you.” 

“What is it you do for a living, Dean?” Castiel questioned as he moved to get the glasses without taking his eyes off the Alpha. Dean smirked. Smart Omega not wanting to turn his back, because the Alpha totally would’ve taken advantage of that. 

“I’m an Anesthesiologist at Lawrence Memorial,” Dean replied as he watched Castiel’s fill both glasses. “And what is it you’re studying, Cas?”

“Pharmacology,” Castiel responded as he pushed the Alpha’s glass to the edge of the island and nodded towards it. “I have two more semesters to go, then I have to pass the NAPLEX and MPJE examinations to become a Pharmacist.”

“Sam’s told me on more than one ocassion that you’re a genius.” Dean picked up his glass and took a sip of his wine. “I’m sure you’ll pass your exams with flying colors.”

“Thank you,” Cas whispered shyly, but Dean could smell a bit of pride in his scent.

“Favorite movie?” Dean cocked his hip against the island and met the Omega’s eyes.

“Hmm,” Castiel furrowed his brows in thought. “ _Casablanca_ ,” he answered after a beat of silence. 

“Classic,” Dean held up his glass as he quoted, “ _Here’s looking at you, kid_.”

Castiel grinned. “And yours?”

“ _The Godfather_ ,” the Alpha replied as soon as the question left Castiel’s lips.

“Also a classic.” Castiel cleared his throat. “I’ll make him an offer he can’t refuse,” the Omega recited in the worst mafioso accent Dean had ever heard.

Dean threw his head back and laughed. “Wow, that was just…” Dean shook his head. “Stick with Pharmacology, Cas.”

“What?” Castiel pooched out his bottom lip. “You don’t think I could infiltrate the Mafia?” 

“Not a chance in hell,” Dean declared with another laugh.

“Okay,” Castiel snorted. “Since we’ve determined I have no future in the Mob, favorite author?”

“Hands down, Stephen King.” Dean shook his head in awe. “That man has an imagination like no other.”

“Very interesting,” Castiel hummed, “he’s mine as well.” 

“Great minds think alike!” Dean sing-songed before flashing Castiel a panty dropping grin. 

The Omega took a drink of wine, gathering his wits, his scent slightly sweetening at the desirous smile aimed at him. Castiel placed his glass on the counter and quired, “Favorite food?”

“Pizza,” Dean licked his lips, “nothing like a supreme pizza with extra cheese.”

“Pizza is very good but what about a thick, greasy cheeseburger with bacon and all the fixins’? Except mayo, because,” Castiel scrunched up his nose, “ewww.” He let out a dreamy sigh. “They make me very happy.”

“Good to know,” Dean hummed in acknowledgment. “And FYI, I make the best burgers.” 

“Really now,” Castiel clicked his tongue, “I look forward to trying them then.”

“Well, I look forward to making them for you.” Dean breathed in deep, the scent of apples and spices surrounding him, of mate and home. His inner Alpha growled at him for not making a move, but now was not the time. 

Castiel was becoming more comfortable, Dean could tell by his posture and scent, but he was still asking questions, wanting to know more about the Alpha and Dean won’t make a move until he knows Castiel is ready... plus he was 99% sure he wouldn’t be catching the Omega until he wanted Dean too. 

The Alpha cleared his throat. “Since we’re on the topic of food, best and worst flavors of ice cream?”

“The best is Breyers Vanilla Caramel Swirl Gelato. Creamy vanilla gelato with the most delicious caramel sauce ever. Mmmmm,” Castiel purred, “its so good.”

A low growl rumbled from Dean at the way Castiel made ice cream seem so obscene. At the quirk of the Omega’s brow, Dean blushed with a murmured, “Sorry.” 

“It’s quite alright, Alpha,” Castiel purred again, a hint of amusement in his eyes as he played it off and continued, “As for the worst kind? Bubblegum! It’s just never made sense to me. Like what are you supposed to do with the pieces of bubble gum? Chew them while your ice cream melts? Swallow them or spit them out? It’s just all kinds of wrong. And don’t get me started on the artificial taste. Gross just gross!” Castiel mock gagged. “What about yours?”

“Well, the best is cookie dough. I mean who doesn’t like vanilla ice cream with chunks of delicious cookie dough?” He gave Castiel a knowing look. “You can’t tell me as a kid you didn’t love licking the bowl when your mom made chocolate chip cookies.” At Castiel’s small smile Dean hummed and nodded his head. “I thought so. And the worst? Rum fuckin’ raisin.” The Alpha shivered. “Raisins are questionable to begin with, but in ice cream they’re an abominable offense. There is nothing good about rum raisin ice cream. Nothing! I’m fuckin’ positive it was created by Satan himself.” 

Castiel bobbed his head in agreement before asking, “Do you squeeze toothpaste from the middle or the end?”

“The end, Cas,” Dean picked up his glass and downed the rest of his wine, “I’m not an animal.”

Castiel huffed a small laughed before he polished off the rest of his wine as well, licking the sweet juice from his lips. The slow calculated movement of the Omega’s tongue had Dean’s inner Alpha scratching at the surface to come out and play. Dean leisurely took a step to the right, then another and another, trying to discreetly make his way to Castiel’s side.

“Now, now, Alpha, you trying to sneak up on me?” Castiel asked, amusement in his tone as he took a step back.

Dean shrugged. “Can’t blame a guy for tryin’.” 

With Castiel now knowing what he was up to, the Alpha gave up all pretenses and figured he may have a better chance at catching Castiel off guard. Dean charged forward, but to no avail. Before he was within an arm’s reach of Castiel the Omega had dashed back into the dining room. Dean let out a frustrated growl and rushed after him.

Dean skidded to a halt in the dining room, the white fluffy ball at the end of his Santa hat flipping forward and bopping him on the cheek. A quick glance around the dining room showed him everyone was enjoying pie and coffee or wine. His gaze landed on Castiel who was standing behind Mary and John, all three of them wearing matching smirks.

“Nice Santa hat,” Castiel teased as he bit back a laugh.

“Yeah? Ya think?” Dean reached up and righted his hat. “Hey Cas, you know the difference between me and Santa?”

“Um,” Castiel paused in thought, when nothing can to mind he asked, “what?”

“Santa only comes one a year,” Dean replied smoothly with a lewd wiggle of his brows.

There was a collective groan around the table from everyone except Gabriel, who called out, “Good one Dean-o!” between a fit of laughter.

“I have a question,” Dean said, his tone sincere, steering the conversation from joking to serious in a blink of an eye.

“Okay.” Castiel nodded as he stood up straighter, giving the Alpha his full attention.

“Are you going to move in with me?” Dean shifted from foot to foot nervously. “I know you only have two semesters left, but I’d really like if you moved in with me.”

Castiel smiled at him warmly. “I would very much like that too. But I need to know,” his warm smile turned into a mischievous smirk, “is your gas as horrendous as Sam’s?”

“Hey!” Sam cut in, “it's not _that_ bad!” 

“Sammoose,” Gabriel clapped him on the shoulder, “speaking from experiencing it first hand, it’s so bad it could knock a buzzard off a shit wagon.”

Laughter filled the kitchen as Sam muttered under his breath and crossed his arms over his chest.

“My turn for a serious question,” Castiel interjected, and the room went silent. “Do you want pups?”

“He damn well better,” Mary chimed in, her eyes on her son. “Because I want grandpups.”

Dean looked over to his mom and rolled his eyes fondly before turning his gaze to Castiel. “I do,” Dean nodded, “do you?”

“Yes, Alpha,” Castiel smiled beautifully. “I want at least two. But,” his tone turned stern as he added, “not until I’ve been a Pharmacist for at least a year. I want to get settled in my career first.”

“Okay, that’s fair,” Dean agreed, his brows furrowing as a thought suddenly hit him. “Um, what about me claiming you? I don’t… are you?”

Castiel smiled when he realized what Dean was trying to ask. “Don’t worry Alpha, I’m on birth control.”

“Good,” Dean growled, the thought of knotting and pumping his Omega full of his seed making his inner Alpha elated. Dean rounded the table with a single thought on his mind: _claim_.

“One more question,” Castiel began as he moved to the left, backing away from Dean, “what do I smell like to you?”

Dean stopped in his tracks and grinned at the Omega. “You smell like sweet ripe apples and cinnamon, like perfectly spiced mulled apple cider. But it’s more than that.” Dean breathed in deep. “You smell like everything I’ve ever wanted all rolled into one sexy package. You smell like _forever_ and _home_ , Cas.” 

The Alpha took a step closer, his insides howling as the Omega stayed in place. “And what about me?”

Castiel shamelessly scented the air, letting out a soft moan as he smiled. “Freshly fallen snow and peppermint. It burns breathing you in, but God, in the best possible way. The scent is crisp and cool, sharp with a hint of sweetness. It makes me feel warm and safe. You smell like _forever_ and _home_ too, Dean.” 

Castiel took another step back before turning and bolting around the end of the table. The Omega called over his shoulder, “Come claim me, Alpha! Let’s start forever now.”

There was no way Dean was letting his Omega get away again. He lunged between his brother and Gabriel, pushing up onto the table and miraculously avoiding any destruction of food or dishes as he dove forward and tackled Castiel right there on the dining room floor. And as much as his mother bitched about it, he’d never been more thankful than in that moment that the dining room was carpeted.

“Got you, Omega!” Dean growled as everyone whooped and hollered in the background.

“That you did, Alpha,” Castiel purred as he wiggled underneath Dean until he had turned and was now facing him. The Omega reached up and wrapped his arms around the Dean. “I’m all yours,” Castiel whispered as he pulled Dean into a very heated kiss.

“You owe me twenty bucks, pay up,” Sam crowed as he stuck his hand out in front of Gabriel. “Told you there was no way Dean was gonna catch him in less than thirty minutes.”

“Alright, alright,” Gabriel grumbled as he dug out his wallet and slapped a twenty in Sam’s palm.

Dean growled in annoyance against Castiel’s lips, irritated that his brother would have the audacity to bet _against_ him. He made a mental note to kick his brother’s ass later. 

Much later.

“Ignore them,” Castiel murmured against Dean’s throat, “right now,” the Omega nipped at Dean’s jaw, “it’s time for you to claim your catch, _Alpha_.” 

“Fuck,” Dean growled as he surged back down and sealed their lips together. The Alpha nipped at Castiel’s bottom lip until he opened willingingly for him. Dean slipped his tongue in, tangling and massaging it against the Omega’s, causing them both moan into the fervid kiss.

Dean gripped Castiel’s hair and pulled his head to the side. The Alpha nuzzled his Omega’s throat, drinking in the thick scent of spiced apples and arousal. It was pure bliss and Dean needed to sample him. The Alpha darted his tongue out and licked a long broad stripe from Castiel’s collarbone to behind his ear. The Omega gasped and squirmed beneath him, Castiel’s scent sweetened and Dean knew by smell alone his Omega was becoming slick for him.

“We need these clothes off now,” Castiel panted against Dean’s cheek, “before I soak through mine.”

“Yes,” Dean rumbled, “great idea.” 

The pair stared at each other for a few brief moments before they started rolling around, ripping and tearing at the other’s clothing in a mad rush to get naked. As the last articles of clothing were discarded, they drank in their fill, eyes hungrily roving over the other’s body before Dean’s inner Alpha roared at the lusty golden gaze in Castiel’s eyes. 

“Beautiful,” Dean whispered and with a deep rumbling growl, Dean pinned his Omega to the floor. They moaned together, relishing in the first press of skin on skin. “So fuckin’ beautiful,” Dean cooed as he placed a kiss to Castiel’s lips and ran his hand up the inside of the Omega’s left thigh. 

Castiel let his legs fall open wider, giving his Alpha access to his entire body. The Omega shivered in desire as his Alpha’s fingertips trailed over slick soaked flesh. “Dean,” Castiel keened, breath hitching as the Alpha slipped his fingers between the Omega’s ass cheeks and teasingly rubbed his entrance. 

“Feel good?” Dean asked as he circled two of his fingers over the wet puckered flush before pressing against the Omega’s hole. The tight muscle quivered before giving way and swallowing the Alpha’s fingers into the slick heat of Castiel’s body.

“Yes!” Castiel cried out, his back bowing off the carpet as Dean grazed his prostate.

“There it is.” Dean grinned wolfishly as he alternated between pumping his fingers in and out of Castiel’s hole and rubbing that electric spot inside his Omega over and over. “God you smell _incredible_.” Dean nuzzled at Castiel sweat soaked skin as he pushed in a third finger, crooked them perfectly, and began to rub the Omega’s prostate mercilessly.

“Dean, Dean, Dean,” Castiel repeated like a reverent prayer as he clutched at the Alpha’s shoulders, legs shaking from sheer pleasure and cock leaking as slick gushed from his hole.

“Fuck,” Dean growled as he rutted his rock hard dick againt Castiel’s thigh, “you feel so good.” The Alpha spread his fingers, Castiel’s pliant rim opening for him. “Your walls tight around my fingers.” Dean growled again. “Damn I can’t wait to sink into you, feel you clench around my cock.”

“ _Alpha_ ,” Castiel keened as he swiveled his hips, taking Dean’s fingers deeper into his welcoming body, “I want you.”

“Ravenous,” Dean rumbled as he slid his fingers free from his Omega’s body, grinning at Castiel’s whining protest. Dean lifted his slick soaked hand to his face. “You have no idea how bad I’ve been wanting to taste you since I first caught your scent. How I’ve needed to know if you taste as sweet as you smell.” 

“Well?” Castiel purred. “What are you waiting for, Alpha?”

Dean rumbled low in his throat as he rubbed his slick soaked fingers over Castiel’s plush lips until they were shimmering. The Alpha dove down and licked the Omega’s lips, savoring the sweet taste. It was way better than he had imagined. Dean licked his lips and met Castiel’s golden gaze as the Omega opened his mouth. The pair shared sloppy kisses as they licked the Omega’s slick from Dean’s fingers. 

“So, so, soaked and ready for me.” Dean ran his tongue across Castiel’s lips one final time, making sure he had cleaned every drop. “Do you want me, Cas? Need me like I need you?” 

The Omega let out a breathy sigh and bared his throat as Dean nipped his mating gland, sucking the sensitive skin into his mouth. 

“Do you want my knot, _Omega_?” he whispered against the reddened flesh. 

“God, please,” Castiel keened as writhed under his Alpha. “Fuck me, knot me, _claim me_.”

“Gonna make you all mine,” Dean reached up to take off the Santa hat and Castiel’s hand shot up to grip his arm.

“Leave it on,” Castiel purred as he scratched his nails down Dean’s arm. 

“Cas,” Dean quirked a brow and smirked, “that’s kinda kinky.” The Omega gave him a small shrug with a wicked glint in his eyes and Dean’s smirk grew as he leaned down. “Kinky Omegas wind up on Santa’s naughty list.” His breath ghosted against Castiel’s lips. “You naughty, Cas?”

“Oh Santa,” the Omega groaned as he smashed their lips together, mumbling against them, “very naughty.” Castiel wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist and rolled them. The Omega gleamed down at his Dean, drawing his bottom lip into his mouth. The scent of shocked aroused Alpha filled the space between them.

“God damn that was hot, Cas,” Dean growled, his eyes full Alpha red as he gripped the Omega’s hips tight. “ _Feisty_.”

“You like that, Alpha?” Castiel purred as he looked down at Dean through hooded lashes and scratched his nails over the Alpha’s nipples. “You like that I’m not afraid to take control?”

“Fuck yes,” Dean groaned as he rutted his thick cock in between Castiel’s slick ass cheeks. “You gonna dominate me baby? Ride this cock until we’re locked together.”

“I’m going to show you what it’s like to be with a _real_ Omega.” Castiel gripped Dean’s slick soaked cock and placed it against his hole, the head popping past the tight ring of muscle as the Omega slowly sank down on Dean’s thick dick. “I’m going to make you see stars, _Alpha_ ,” Castiel hummed as he swiveled his hips dirtily.   
“So big, Alpha,” Castiel moaned as he gave another swivel of his hips. “Does it feel good, that huge cock sinking into my tight, slick hole?” 

“Fuck yes, you’re so tight,” Dean hissed through gritted teeth. “Your inner walls are squeezing my cock like a vice, making my knot thick already.” The Alpha relished in the feel of his Omega above him and took the opportunity to run his hands all over every inch of Castiel’s skin he could reach. 

“Mmmm,” Castiel purred as the Omega started a teasingly slow up-and-down motion of his hips. 

Dean licked his lips, red eyes locked to where their bodies were joined as one. “Fuckin’ hell, Cas, you look so damn hot like this, my cock splitting you wide open.”

“Feels amazing splitting me open,” Castiel groaned as a fresh wave of slick gushed from him. The Omega’s body clenched around Dean’s length and the Alpha’s fingers dug into Castiel’s hips as he felt the wet heat of his Omega’s sick coat his cock and drip down his thighs.

“So wet for me, slick is just pouring from you. I’m soaked from it baby,” Dean growled as the sweet aroma of Omega slick and their combined arousal filled his senses. “Come on, Cas, show me how a _real_ Omega rides a cock.” 

“Yes!” Castiel cried out as he started to bounce in wild abandon on the Alpha’s cock, keening as Dean's knot swelled slightly. 

“That's right baby, faster, harder! You feel my knot swelling?” Dean pulled Castiel down hard on his cock and rocked up into him, making sure the Omega could feel the minor tug on his rim from the beginnings of Dean’s knot. “It's going to pump you full.”

“Fill me so full it drips past your fat knot,” Castiel moaned breathily as his nails scratched down Dean’s chest.

The Alpha growled and planted his feet on the carpet before driving his hips upwards, pushing himself deeper into his Omega. Castiel gasped, his body tightening when Dean’s cock nailed his prostate over and over. The Omega’s cock throbbed and dripped precome on Dean’s stomach as the Alpha met him thrust per thrust.

“You just feel too damn good, Cas. Not gonna last much longer,” Dean panted as his strong thrusts turned to hard dirty grinding, his knot swelling with every rock of his hips. 

Castiel groaned as he felt his mate's knot blossom, felt as it spread him open when it popped past his rim. The Omega’s body vibrated with pure need. The sensation of Dean’s cock rubbing against his prostate sent him over the edge. Castiel surged down and latched onto Dean’s mating gland, breaking the skin. Blood flowed into his mouth as he came untouched, spurting his seed between their bodies and onto Dean’s stomach.

“Fuck!” Dean called out as his shoulder throbbed and his knot swelled to completion, locking them together. The Alpha let out a loud growl as he bit down on Castiel mating gland. At the first taste of copper on his tongue, Dean’s cock pulsed and twitched, pumping his first load of come into Castiel, painting the Omega’s insides with his spend.

Castiel panted, out of breath and sated as he gently lapped at the mating bite on Dean’s throat, the Alpa returning the favor until both bites began to clot. They lay breathing together as their heartbeats calmed and their eyes were no longer gold and red. 

“My Alpha,” Castiel smiled down at Dean, kissing him soundly before he raised up.

“My Omega,” Dean replied with a smile of his own as he pushed up on his elbows, then the rest up the way up into a sitting position.

“Hello Dean,” Castiel whispered as he shifted his legs to wrap around his Alpha’s hips, sitting him comfortably in the Alpha’s lap. The Omega grinned as he reached up and fixed the Santa hat that was sitting askew on Dean’s head. “Merry Christmas.”

“Heya, Cas,” Dean whispered back as his smile grew and he nuzzled his mate. “Merry Christmas.”

“Well, that was a show-ho-ho-ho!” Gabriel broke the silence with a loud jeer, quickly followed by the cheers of the rest of their family sitting around the table. The couple on the floor jumped, blushing at the realization they had forgotten they were not alone. 

Mary, Jody, and Ellen were all wiping tears from their eyes while John, Bobby, and Bill looked on with pride. Sam, Jo, and Gabe all stared at them with a mixture of horror, happiness, and utter glee, in that order. The Alpha had no doubt they looked completely debauched and Dean’s eyes scanned the floor around them; his red dress shirt had been ripped to shreds and Castiel’s button down had been torn open, black buttons strewn all over the beige carpet. 

Dean inner Alpha felt an urge of possessiveness. Family or not, he _did not_ like that they were seeing his Omega is such a state of undress. The Alpha pulled Castiel closer, groaning as the Omega’s tight rim clenched around his knot milking another orgasm from him. As his seed filled Castiel once again, Dean did his best to shield his mate’s body with his own.

“Goodness,” Mary giggled as she stood up, “he’s just like you were with me, John,” she called over her shoulder as she walked into the living room.

“He’s like all Alpha’s,” Bill chimed in as he wrapped his arm around Ellen. “We don’t want others seeing what's ours after we’ve claimed them.”

“Damn straight,” Bobby grunted with a curt nod.

Ellen and Jody rolled their eyes. “Alphas,” they said in unison. 

“Jealous assholes more like it,” Mary teased as she walked back into the dining room carrying the large throw blanket that usually rested over the back of the couch. She walked over to Dean and Castiel, unfolding it and wrapping it around them to cover them adequately until they could separate. 

“So proud of you,” Mary beamed as she patted her son’s cheek. 

“Thanks Mom,” Dean replied as he grinned up at her.

Mary then turned to Castiel with a bright grin. “Welcome to the family,” she said lovingly as she patted his cheek as well. Mary got a shy ‘thank you’ from the Omega before she took her seat back at the table.

“To Dean and Castiel,” Jody exclaimed as she held up her wine glass.

“To Dean and Castiel,” everyone parroted as they raised their own glasses, whether it be wine or coffee.

Castiel sighed blissfully as he rested his forehead against Dean’s. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his ruined clothing and let out a low groan. “My clothes are beyond a doubt destroyed.”

“Yeah,” Dean snorted, “mine too. Thank God I keep a few changes of clothes here in the spare bedroom closet for when I help Dad work on the cars.” The Alpha pressed a gentle kiss to his mate’s lips. “When my knot goes down we’ll go check out the selection. I’m sure I have something that will fit you. It will be a bit big but it will work well enough until I run you to your dorm and you can...” Dean trailed off not wanting to be too presumptuous. Castiel had said he would move in with him, but he may not have meant the same damn day they mated.

“Pack up my things and move them to your house,” Castiel finished his Alpha’s thought with a sly grin.

“ _Ours_.” Dean reached up and cupped Castiel’s cheeks. “It’s _our_ house now.”

“Ours,” Castiel whispered against Dean’s lips. “I can’t wait to get to know you even better, to start our forever, Alpha.”

The mated pair sat in silence, Castiel’s head resting on his shoulder. The noises of the family around them were comforting, the aroma of their newly mated scent invigorating, and the feel of Dean deep inside Castiel, the skin to skin contact, was soothing. Castiel hummed softly and closed his eyes, content.

“This is so disgustingly sweet, I almost forgot there was still pie,” Gabe said as he looked over at his brother and new brother-in-law. 

“Speaking of pie,” Jo piped up as she nudged Sam with a mock sweet grin, “cut me a slice of the pumpkin.” She fluttered her lashes. “Please.”

“Fine,” Sam grumbled playfully. “Spoiled brat,” he teased as he reached for the pie tin.

Dean watched as Sam sliced a huge piece and plopped a generous mound of cool whip on top before passing it to Jo. The Alpha’s mouth watered as he watched her spear a huge fork full. God, he wanted a slice of pie. By now he would’ve had a least a half of one. But getting his hands on Castiel had been much more important at the time. Dean furrowed his brows, mentally calculating how long he thought they had been tied. The Alpha gave a small swivel of his hips, testing the give of his knot against the Omega’s rim. He was still locked in firmly. They were going to be here for a while. The sudden movement caused Castiel to gasp and look up at Dean questiongly, who was looking at the pie longingly. 

“Really?” Castiel deadpanned. “You want pie _now?_ ”

“We could split a piece,” Dean said with his best convincing grin.

“Hmm,” Castiel clicked his tongue, “wouldn’t it be easier if we wai-”

“I’ll let you pick the flavor,” Dean cut him off. Going for the kill he added, “And I’ll even feed it to you.”

“Deal,” Castiel purred with a pleased smirk, his inner Omega perking up at the thought of being spoiled in such a way by his Alpha.

“Sammy,” Dean called as he looked over to his brother, “can you cut me a slice of pie?”

“Seriously, Dean?” Sam paused in eating his piece of eggnog pie as he stared unbelievingly at his brother.

“I would but,” Dean shrugged, “I’m a bit tied up.”

“Oh my God,” Sam groaned, “can’t you just-”He waved his hand in the air in front of him, hoping the words would materialize and save him from having to _actually_ say them.

“Prude.” Gabriel snorted at Sam before turning to Dean. “What flavor do you want Dean-o?”

Dean looked at Castiel. “what sounds good, Cas?”

“Peppermint,” Castiel sighed as he breathed in his Alpha sharp scent.

The Alpha’s gaze flickered back to Gabriel’s. “You heard the boss.”

“Boss, eh?” Gabriel teased as he grabbed a knife and dessert plate. “My baby bro must have a magical-”

“Oh my God!” Jo cried out. “Do not finish that sentence.” 

Everyone around the table burst out laughing, except Sam and Jo who looked absolutely mortified. Gabriel just shrugged as he sliced the pie and grabbed a fork, carrying it over to the mated pair.

“Here you go!” Gabriel held out the plate for Dean to take and as soon as he did he clapped the Alpha on the back and said, “Welcome to the family!”

“Thanks Gabe.” Dean grinned up at him. “You’ll have to come over to our house for dinner and a game night soon.”

“I look forward to that,” Gabriel replied before turning to his little brother and ruffling his hair. “Congrats, Cassie, even though you lost me twenty bucks.”

“Gee, thanks, Gabe.” Castiel huffed but couldn’t fight the smile that spread across his face when he saw the genuine happiness shining in his big brother’s whiskey colored eyes.

Dean groaned as he took a bite of the pie. “Sammy,” he mumbled loudly around the mouthful, “Gabe is my new favorite brother. He brought me pie.”

“You hear that?” Gabriel bragged with a shit eating grin as he sauntered back to his seat and plopped down beside Sam. “ _I’m_ his favorite brother.”

“You can have that title,” Sam took a sip of his coffee with a shit eating grin of his own, “because I’m sure I’m gonna be Cas’.” 

“Definitely,” Castiel confirmed as Dean held out a bite of pie for him.

“What?!” Gabriel squaked indignantly. 

“He doesn’t call me Cassie.” Castiel shrugged as he took the proffered bite from his Alpha, the Omega’s full attention now on his mate.

“What do you think?” Dean asked as he licked the crumbs off the fork.

“It’s good,” Castiel replied as he swallowed. The Omega smirked as he leaned down and licked a stripe from Dean’s throat to his ear, before whispering in it, “But you taste better.”

“God,” Dean groaned as he cut another forkful pie, “I can’t wait to get you home.”

“Me either,” Castiel purred as he ran his finger through the creamy filling and sucked it off is finger. “I can feel the beginnings of my heat.” The Omega eyes glittered gold as he flicked the white puffy ball on the Santa hat and smirked at how Dean was staring wide-eyed, fork paused right in front of his open mouth. “Oh the fun we’re going to have, _Alpha_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Happy Holidays my fellow Destiel lovin’ freaks!


End file.
